


Symbol

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: 79 (How did you get that scar?) Kat angst, with a happy ending.orKit feels exposed after helping a family on her way home and Cathy takes it upon herself to make her girlfriend feel better.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I had to edit because I wrote it while drunk. Hope ya like it!
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Kitten - Howard, Cathy - Parr  
> Ages: Kit - 20ish, Cathy - 23

Kit made her way casually toward the Castle as she thought over the assignments due in the coming weeks. She had plenty of projects to start, but honestly, she just wanted to sink into Cathy's arms and rest for a while. Nothing was ever wrong when Cathy held her. Kit couldn't imagine being without Cathy to anchor her after a long day.

As she made her way along the street, Kit thought about her previous life, about the parts of her historians tended to forget in favor of painting her solely as a seductress or a victim. Sure, she pleaded with Henry on behalf of those he unjustly sentenced to death, but that was just her being a good person. He was always so angry, all the time. That probably had to do with his ulcers, but it was unfair of him to take it out on the populace, on her.

So, Katherine fought against him, every step of the way. No one deserved to be unjustly killed just because of the whim of the king. Her neck scar twinged slightly, as if in agreement with her thoughts.

A couple stood on the sidewalk ahead, and Kit slowed down, not wanting to bump into them. She tilted her head in confusion when she found them looking down at a child and a dog. It seemed their dog had come up lame. The child sitting beside the dog cradled it without putting too much pressure on the poor animal's leg. From her spot, Kit could hear the couple talking about the possibility of needing to put the dog down. That wouldn't do at all.

Kit knelt down beside the whimpering dog, removing her scarf without hesitation. The couple stared at her in confusion, but Kit's focus was on the dog and the child caring for it. She didn't want anyone to feel this way, powerless to help their friend. Just because it hurt when an animal you love was injured didn't mean people couldn't help.

She wrapped her scarf around the dog's injured leg and cooed to both it and the child, trying to help them both calm down. Thankfully, it seemed the dog understood what she was getting at because it let up on the whimpering. Instead, it affectionately nosed the crying child next to it.

"Hey," Kit whispered, making the child look up at her. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay, alright?"

The child stared up at her with big brown eyes and Kit gave them an encouraging smile. Those big eyes turned to the dog, which wagged its tail, and the child sniffed and wiped their eyes. "Thanks," they whispered, leaning down to hug the pup around the neck.

"No big," Kit replied, stroking the dog's neck to keep it calm. "Just make sure to get it to a vet soon, okay?"

The child nodded and looked up at her again. Their gaze fell slightly below her eyes and Kit's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't until the child spoke again that Kit realized what using her scarf entailed.

“How did you get that scar?” the child inquired curiously.

It was an innocent question. It wasn't malicious, or hateful, or mocking, but it still made Kit self-conscious. She lifted a hand to the scar tissue and gave the child a small smile.

"It's from when I was trying to help another dog," she said simply, as if the lie was made for her. Or maybe just for this situation. It sprang from her lips as easy as a song. "The dog tried to bite me because it was scared. It's only thanks to my big cousin that I made it through that in one piece." She gently brushed her fingers over the scar tissue. "I'm really lucky she was there with me, and I'm happy I was here for you."

The child's parents stared down at her skeptically, knowing the scar tissue looked nothing like a dog bite, but it wasn't their place to comment that. Especially not after she'd been nice enough to help them. The child nodded with a smile, understanding clear in their eyes. "I'm glad you were here for Miko, then," they said quietly, holding the dog to their chest. It gave a soft whine and licked the child's chin. Both Kit and the newly-encouraged kid giggled at that. "Thanks for helping me."

Kit gave them a smile as she stood. "Like I said, it was no big," she said quietly as she continued on her way. "Take care."

As she made her way along the sidewalk, Kit felt the scar tissue on her neck more than usual. She hated the sensation, the fact that it was prominently in view. Yes, she knew she couldn't do anything about it, but she still wanted to keep it under wraps. It was no one's business that she had the injury, and she knew every person who saw her right now was wondering how she got it. It wasn't any of their business where it came from. It was her burden to bear. Thankfully, she wasn't too far from the Castle, so she made it home in no time at all.

Cathy perked up as the front door opened. Only Kit could be coming home at this hour. She slid a bookmark into her book and stood, ready to greet her girlfriend. She was confused when Kit strode in without a scarf on. Kit usually always wore a scarf, as a way to hide her scar tissue. Now, though, Kit's neck was bare and her shoulders looked tenser than usual.

Keeping her movements slow, Cathy made her way closer. She didn't know how Kit was feeling right now, but she didn't want to heighten her girlfriend's tension any further. Cathy wrapped Kit in a hug and held her close. Kit trembled against her, holding on tight.

Okay, this wasn't expected, but Cathy was flexible. She'd be no less comforting than if Kit had just woken from a nightmare. She carefully led Kit to the couch and the two of them settled down.

Kit clutched onto Cathy's shirt and took deep breaths. She hated having her scar uncovered. Even in the sanctuary of her own home, she preferred to cover it up with her scarves, to hide it away.

"Kitten?" Cathy asked gently, keeping her voice low. She didn't know if Kit was going through something sensory, and she didn't want to further upset her. "What happened, babe? Where's your scarf?"

Of course Cathy would ask that. She probably thought the scar was hideous. Who wouldn't? Kit knew it was an eyesore, thicker than Anne's and more jagged, too. A reminder of how she died, of her time being passed around like a hot potato, of doing what she could for everyone around her and for herself, of not only the status she'd once held, but also what that status had cost her.

She flashed back to that night, all those centuries ago. The cold, dank cell, the impending sunrise, the knowledge and understanding that this would be the last night of her life. Kit could still feel the stone underneath her neck, practicing again and again in order to die with dignity. Her cousin had done so, and Katherine would not let her last moments be sullied by a lack of etiquette. No, she practiced as long as necessary.

And thanks to that practice, she now had a scar wrapped around her neck. _"How did you get that scar?"_ She knew the child didn't mean any ill-will. They weren't mocking her or anything like that. Children were naturally curious, inquisitive. Of course that would be a question asked when her scar was in sight. It didn't lessen the pain of having the scar at all, though. It was hideous, atrocious, disgusting.

Cathy wasn't sure what was wrong with Kit, but she didn't like seeing Kit sad like this. Her Kitten was a magnificent being, one that deserved to smile. So, Cathy wrapped her arms more securely around Kit's shoulders and stroked her hair. She was careful to avoid Kit's neck, but she did drop butterfly kisses on Kit's temple.

"Kitten, would you like to get another scarf?" she asked gently. "Your neck is probably cold without one, right?"

It was a ploy. Kit hated not having something around her neck, even before she regained the memories of her past life. It always made her feel exposed when her neck was bare. With any luck, getting another scarf would help her calm down from whatever had upset her.

Kit took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Better... better cover this thing."

Cathy's lips fell into a frown at that. "Thing?" She knew what Kit was talking about, of course, but she didn't like Kit thinking anything about herself was lesser or made her less of a person. "You mean the symbol of your status?"

Brown eyes lifted to look at her in confusion. Cathy gazed back into them seriously. "This scar is part of you, Kitten," she said softly. Her fingers lifted toward the scar, but didn't touch. She never touched without permission. "It may seem hideous to others, but I know different. Where they see a scar, I see a reminder of how strong you are, how beautiful and brave and amazing you are, back then and here now."

"But it's just another reminder that I was in a little over my head," Kit muttered. She didn't move forward, not sure how she'd react to someone touching the scar right now.

Cathy shrugged. "We all were," she reminded her girlfriend pointedly. "But that doesn't mean you didn't try. You captivated everyone when you stepped into the room. Yeah, you were small, and you were a little on the shyer side, but you still held yourself with poise, with regality." Her fingers still hadn't moved. "You were a magnificent queen, Kitten. Even with your mistakes and missteps, you still did all you could to present yourself as a Lady of the Court."

"I guess," Kit mumbled, looking down.

"But I _know._ " Cathy wasn't going to back down. Not when Kit's spirits were so low. "You were amazing, Kitten. You weren't as outspoken as Anne and I, but you still did your best. It's commendable. _You're_ commendable."

Kit stared up at Cathy. Nothing but sincerity shone in the brown eyes she loved. Cathy really believed what she was saying. She really believed Kit's scar was a piece of her, not hideous or disgusting. Slowly, Kit leaned forward, gently pressing her neck against Cathy's fingers. An affirmation of trust.

"I just..." Kit inhaled deeply. "A child asked me about it when I was helping their dog and it..." She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't like having it on display."

Cathy nodded. "I know, babe," she cooed, carefully running her fingers comfortingly over the scar tissue. "Come on, let's go get you another scarf. Wanna make some cookies after?"

Kit smiled. Her eyes were still a little downcast, but they were regaining that sunshine Cathy loved. "Yeah, cookies sound great."

With that in mind, Cathy stood and extended a hand to Kit. Kit took it and allowed Cathy to guide her up the stairs. With her free hand, Kit felt her scar, just over her jugular. Cathy didn't think it was ugly. She didn't see it as disgusting. A small smile curled Kit's lips. Cathy wasn't going to judge her scar.

Yes, having the reminder of her past practically tattooed on her body hurt. She could have done more, _should_ have done more, especially for herself. But she couldn't change the past. She couldn't change what happened to her, but... maybe that didn't matter. Because here, in the present, with Anne and Cathy, and the other queens, Kit was more than just a word in some stupid rhyme and more than some box the historians stuffed her into. She was herself, past and present, even with the scar.

As Cathy handed her a purple scarf to wear, Kit couldn't help thinking that she liked things this way. Scars and all.

But she'd still hide her neck scar because all of the staring made her so uncomfortable.


End file.
